Talk:File 59/@comment-3076103-20101009083524
Alright, I have another theory guys. It's floated around a few chatrooms some, but I've organized it as best I could here: So, according to wikipedia, The term Ifrit (عفريت) comes from the Arabic term "عفرت" (`afrt) meaning the the evil. Also, according to wikipedia, Hubris often indicates being out of touch with reality and overestimating one's own competence or capabilities, especially for people in positions of power. SO, taking what these words mean, we can assume that 1. Ifrit (Matt HUBRIS) might be evil, or at least not a friend, and is overestimating his capabilities. Remember, Ifrit was a mod on YSHDT. He had power. This could have led him to being out of touch with reality. The fact that he was even in a Moon cult would back the theory up. 2. If Ifrit is indeed evil,then mhftt cannot be trusted. Reading it under the context of Matt trying to trick us, it brings up some very interesting questions. Take this quote for example: "It will try and give you guys a fighting chance like it's given everyone else. it wants you to try and resist to try and be fooled into thinking that you have any semblence of free will. " This is exactly what Matt is trying to do with mhftt: Give us a fighting chance. Matt could be lying to us, tricking us into believing that he is the one we need to listen to. "Do not ever let It use you. It thinks It is in control, yet despite all the omnipotence in the world, there is nothing more dangerous than the illusion of compliance." The way we've been behaving and playing ever since File 59 was unlocked would mean that Matt has basically been in control. We've followed his hints. We've attempted to find the glitches. Matt has been the ultimate guiding force for a while now. We might be being tricked. (Note: This would obviously change the meaning of mhftt, if it has one.) Of course, this puts other things that were once solid fact into question: The second voice, if it is BEN, is he trying to stop Ifrit? Is he actually....trying to help? It seems absurd, but note: BEN hacked WAAL, and basically dismantled the group. He stopped us from being torn apart, and brought us together (at least for a little while). Of course, it must also be noted that BEN himself may have some hubris as well. It is also possible that BEN has taken over Matt, much like he did Jadusable. This can be seen on Ifrit's contact page (Expecting to find someone else?) and that BEN's messages on YouTube are simply different aspects of his overall evilnessitude. What then, is Ryukaki's (Kayd Hencricks) role in this? If Ifrit is lying, was Kayd ever really in danger? The "second" voice in mhftt: is it trying to warn us of Matt's lies? This theory, as you can tell, is still very much incomplete, however I do believe it is a very plausible theory at the time and should be discussed further.